Going back to work
by CrimsonWildcat75
Summary: Now that Tony and Gibbs are married and back in Dc. Now it's time to head back to work and see how the rest of their team mates can handle them.


_**Back to work**_

Tony reached over and tried to cuddle up to his husband but he wasn't there the bed was still warm. He listened to see if he could hear any sounds coming from within the house. He heard some movement from downstairs and then he took a whiff and could smell coffee. Tony felt the cool metal around his finger and realized that he was married to the man of his dreams. They were now living together in a house where you could finally see it as a home. Walking into the on-suite he turned the water on and stepped into the shower. The hot water was cascading down his back as he was relaxing. Just as he reached out for then shampoo he heard the door open and then arms wrap around him pulling him back.

"Hmm you started without me." He said

"Yeah I smelled the coffee and figured I get started so were not late." Tony said

"We won't be late we're not going to the office we have a crime scene." Jethro said as the two hurried through there shower. They both got dressed in record time and were down in the kitchen grabbing there to go coffee mugs. Jethro grabbed an apple as Tony reached for the bagel. They got into Jethro's car and they were headed to the crime scene. They pulled up to see that McGee and Ziva were already there as was Ducky and Jimmy.

"Well, Tony once we step out of this car it's all business." Jethro said

"I know Jet, I love you." Tony said as he got out and grabbed his bag and pulled out his badge. Walking up to his two co-workers he smiled feeling more refreshed then he had in days.

"Hey Tony bout time you show up." McGee said

"Yeah now we don't have to do your work anymore." Ziva said

"Look sorry guys I had a rough time and I needed to get away." Tony said

"Yeah well it's not very nice to leave us in a bind the way you did." McGee said

"Ok that's enough. Tony is back and that's it. Now what have we got?" Gibbs asked

"Petty officer Jennifer Jones, she was on leave. She was found this morning by her roommate Sarah who is outside talking with the local Leo." McGee said

"Not to mention her parents are here as well." Ziva said

"Ok then you two continue in here. Tony I want you to talk to the roommate. And I'll go talk to the parents." Gibbs said as they went their ways.

"Can you believe it Tony just up and abandons us for three days and now that he is back Gibbs didn't even yell at him." Ziva said

"Yeah I know did you see that he's wearing a ring on his left hand. He'll do nothing but flirt with the roommate now." McGee said as he continued with everything that he was doing. Tony was talking to the roommate out by the large tree. Gibbs was talking to the parents and keeping an eye on his husband as he did his job. He could feel the stares that McGee and Ziva was giving Tony, hell they were not listening to what he said either.

This case was going to take longer than they thought it was already 8pm and they all had skipped dinner with no leads just a dead end.

"Ok, everyone go home and we'll start fresh in the morning." Gibbs said as both Ziva and McGee grabbed their things and left. Tony turned off his computer and gathered all his things. As he stood up and walked over to his bosses desk they heard the familiar voice.

"Gibbs I see you are back we need to talk." He said

"Fornell can this please wait till morning. I am tired and just getting ready to leave." Gibbs said

"Nope it's about your case." Fornell said as Gibbs stood up and looked at Tony.

"It's cool, I'll catch Abby see if she can give me a ride home." Tony said as he walked to the elevator and was off to Abby's. Just as he was about to walk around the corner he heard Ziva and McGee talking to Abby.

"Look guys just know that Tony is happy and leave it at that." Abby said

"I mean he was off the grid for three days and Gibbs picked him up and didn't even yell at him." McGee said

"And what about the ring on his hand probably married some bimbo." Ziva said

"Guys drop it and leave him alone." Abby said as Tony knew that coming back to work wasn't going to be easy. At least he had Abby on his side she was trying to keep peace between everyone. Tony turned to leave only to run into Vance.

"Hey Tony I saw Jethro leave with Tobias, everything ok?" Vance asked

"Yeah He said he had something that had to deal with our case. I came down to see if Abby can give me a ride home." Tony said as the elevator opened and the two got in.

"She leave already?" Vance asked

"No she's taking to McGee and Ziva and they are doing nothing but bashing me about my three-day absence. Wondering why Jethro wasn't yelling at me." Tony said

"Come on I'll give you a ride home." Vance said as Tony smiled and followed his boss to his SUV. Once in the car Tony looked over the window and watched everything pass by. Once they pulled off the highway Tony noticed that they were not heading home but to Vance's house.

"Sir no offence but what's going on?" Tony asked as they pulled into the Vance house.

"Jackie had this all arranged and today's case throw a monkey wrench into the plan but we were able to salvage it. So let's go." Vance said as the two walked into the house and there Tony was surprised to see everyone but Ziva and McGee. Jethro walked over to his husband and smiled as he pulled him close and planted a kiss on his lips. There was plenty of cat calls and whistles.

"Congratulations you two." Fornell said

"It's about time you two got married." Rachel said as Tony walked to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks you for everything." Tony said

"No problem just sorry that me helping him almost ruined everything." Rachel said

"No worries it in the past and the day we got married we started a new and it's in the past." Tony said as Jethro wrapped his arm around his husband.

"Now come on and let's eat me and the kids worked hard to make this happen." Jackie said as they all took seats around the table. Tony sat next to Jethro and Abby, while Tobias and Rachel were sitting across from them, Vance and Jackie were at the head of the table.

"So how come you didn't ride with Abby?" Jethro asked

"That was Ziva and McGee's fault." Abby said

"How so?" Jethro asked

"Well after you sent them home they came to visit me, asking about why Tony was so happy. Why you had to go get him and bring him home, why you weren't mad at him for going of the grid." Abby said

"Oh the best was when Ziva said something about my ring and that I married a bimbo." Tony said

"You heard? Why didn't you go in." Rachel said as Tony looked around the table to those who knew him knew the truth.

"It's a defense mechanism of mine to run when those who I consider family talk behind my back like that." Tony said

"So when do you two plan on telling the rest?" Tobias asked

"Well, Jimmy knew who I was seeing." Tony said

"And Ducky knew that I was seeing Tony." Jethro said

"But you two need to tell Tim and Ziva sooner or later." Jackie said

"Oh they are going to find out in the morning, Vance can we use your office I want you there as well." Jethro said

"Sure no problem, my office at 9am." Vance said as they all continued to eat and talk about everything that has happened. They all finished the meal and started to help with the clean-up.

"So what are you going to do about your open door policy?" Tobias asked

"Oh that's simple at 9pm door is going to be locked, no more open door policy." Jethro said looking to his husband who was looking very happy.

"Well as much fun as this is, I have to get home Emily will be home shortly." Tobias said

"Same here I have a big meeting at 8 am." Rachel said as they all got ready to leave. Tony and Jethro said good-bye to their friends, as they all left the Vance house. Tony and Jethro said good-bye to Jackie and Leon as they made their way out to the car and head home. The two made it home it was well after 11 pm as the two headed up to bed they were going to have a busy morning.

Tony sat at his desk while Jethro was up with Vance getting ready for the meeting to start. He was nervous about the whole thing hoping that the two would continue to be their friends. The elevator doors opened and in walked Ziva and Tim as they went to their desk and started up their computers.

"So how come you are here so early? Didn't see your car?" Tim asked as Tony looked up from the pile of papers.

"It's in the shop getting inspected so I caught a ride in with Gibbs." Tony said

"How come you went off the grid?" Ziva asked

"And why isn't Gibbs pissed at you." Tim asked as the elevator doors opened again and in walked Jimmy and Ducky.

"Good morning all." Jimmy said

"My, my, my Anthony that looks good on you." Ducky said

"Thanks Duck." Tony said

"So who is she?" Ziva asked as they all never took notice to Vance and Jethro standing up by MTAC.

"Everyone my office now." Vance said as he and Gibbs walked into the office.

"What did you do now?" Tim asked as Tony just walked ahead of them all and entered Vance's office and took a seat in the back. Once everyone was in the room Vance closed the door and turned to look at his best team.

"Ok first of all thank you all for coming I know we have a case to solve. But there is something that needs to be addressed so I'll hand it off to Gibbs." Vance said

"Ok so since Vance came to us as the director he has known about this. Six years ago I stopped doing Tony's evaluations, and about two years ago I told Ducky and Tobias about what was going on. I had fallen in love with Tony and we started a relationship." Gibbs said as Tony stood up and walked up to where Vance and Gibbs were standing.

"I had gotten drunk one night and spilled my guts out to Jimmy and then I called Gibbs and told him I was in love with him and that was 19 months ago. When we first started dating he told me that marriage and kids were out no matter what. Well with the repel of DADT, I brought it up again and that's when things started to get dicey." Tony said

"I could tell that my views were causing me to lose him even though he was everything that I wanted. It was something real I wasn't trying to replace what I lost. But my stubborn ass pushed him away and he went off the grid." Gibbs said

"I went to the house to tell him I was sorry about bring up the whole marriage and kids thing when I heard him talking to Rachel and he was asking her to marry him. I did what I did best instead of confronting him I left and went off the grid and went to Kentucky." Tony said

"An old friend of Tony's was hiding him out well his boyfriend wanted to give Tony his happy ending so he called me and arranged for me to come out. I then told Tony that I loved him and I was scared of losing him the same way I lost Shannon and Kelly. That Rachel was helping me get my head out of my ass. I asked him to marry me." Gibbs said

"I said yes and the very next day in front of my friend Matt and his fiancé Doug we got married. I am no longer Tony DiNozzo. But I am Tony Gibbs officially." Tony said

"Any questions?" Gibbs asked

"All those stories you told they were lies?" Tim asked

"No they were all true just embellished a little." Tony said

"What about your open door policy?" Ziva asked

"The door locks at 9pm." Gibbs said

"Well then I guess I owe you an apology then, Tony I am sorry for talking about you and giving you a hard time. I am happy for you two, boss I am glad that you finally chose to love again." Tim said

"Yeah same here. And I am sorry I said you married a Bimbo." Ziva said

"What about Abby, does she know?" Tim asked

"Yeah she along with Vance, Jackie, Tobias, Rachel and Dad." Gibbs said

"Well then now that this is out in the open. You all have a case to solve. Oh and Ziva and McGee next week and the week after that you two will be on loan to Johnson's team while Gibbs and Tony go on their honeymoon." Vance said

"Ok now let's go solve this case." Gibbs said as they all left the office and made it back to their desk and there was Abby, she walked over and hugged Tony and then she turned to Gibbs.

"While you were having your meeting I found this." Abby said as she picked up the remote and started to click.

"What is that?" Ziva asked

"That would be the killer's DNA and it's in the system." She said as she clicked again. "Simon Jones and he has a rap sheet a mile long, and here is his address."

"Tony, Ziva you two head there and go in the back, McGee with me." Gibbs said as the four of them left the building. An hour later they were back at the office and their suspect was in interrogation waiting on Gibbs to question him. Tony sat at his desk writing his report knowing he was being watched.

"Go ahead ask." Tony said

"Why did you never tell us?" Ziva asked

"Yeah you are our friend we would have been behind you." Tim said

"I know and well I was respecting Gibbs." Tony said

"Well, I am glad you are happy. Congratulations by the way?" Ziva said

"Yeah Tony Congrats." Tim said as the elevator doors opened and in walked Gibbs.

"Reports done and then get out and enjoy the weekend." Gibbs said as Tony handed his report to Gibbs followed by Ziva and Tim. "Ok go home."

"Care to come out and get a drink on us at Hard Knocks." Ziva asked

"You all go and I'll meet you there." Gibbs said

"Ok." Tim said as he and Ziva headed to the elevator.

"Tony go I'll meet you there in an hour I have to talk to Vance. Love you." Gibbs said softly.

"Ok see you there. Love you too." Tony said as he grabbed his bag and followed his teammates. Gibbs watched as his husband walked out with their friends and knew that things would only get better from here on out.


End file.
